Ships
Ships are units that can only be built in certain maps where Shipwrights can be captured. Because of this, they are one of the more rare units of Edain. However, their appearance and function can vary across factions. Mordor, Isengard, and Angmar share the same ships. All three Dwarven factions also use the same ships, which cost fewer command points than other factions' ships as well (this is a bug). Shipwrights have 3000 health and can be destroyed, but never permanently. Transport Ships Gondor_Transport.png|Gondor Rohan_Transport.png|Rohan Elven_Transport.png|Elves Dale Transport.png|Dwarves Corsair Transport.png|Evil 100''' resources and oving tw command points'' * ''Health: '''250 Transport ships are capable of moving two battalions or heroes at a time from any suitable shore to another. They can be useful for attacks behind enemy lines, or if used in sufficient quantity, a full-scale surprise invasion. They are very vulnerable to attack, however, so they should be closely guarded lest enemy ships rip them apart. They are the only kind of ship that cannot receive any upgrades or level up. Standard Warships Gondor_Dreadnought_(upgraded).png|Gondor Rohan_Warship_(upgraded).png|Rohan Elven_Warship_(upgraded).png|Elves Battleship of Dale.png|Dwarves Corsair Black Ship.png|Evil 750''' resources and 50 command points'' * ''Health: '''1000 These warships form the backbone of any strong navy. They are useful for fighting other ships, downing transports, and harassing land units that stray too close to the shore. They can receive two combat-improving upgrades. * Gondor: Gondor Dreadnought * Rohan: Rohan Battleship * Elves: Elven Warship * Dwarves: Battleship of Dale * Evil: Corsair Black Ship All ships attack with Fire Arrows (except for the Elven Warship, which attacks with Silverthorn Arrows) and function similarly to a battalion of archers, shooting several arrows at a time into their targets. Siege Ships Gondor_Siege_Vessel_(upgraded).png|Gondor Rohan_Bombardship_(upgraded).png|Rohan Elven_Bombardment_Ship_(upgraded).png|Elves Dale Bombardship.png|Dwarves Corsair Bombardment Ship.png|Evil 3000''' resources and 100 command points'' * ''Health: '''1000 Siege Ships can be deadly to an enemy's or your own base if not countered quickly. They have tremendous range and can devastate most buildings with a couple of shots. As they have a minimum range, they can be easily defeated by standard warships, and at 3000 resources each, they should not be assets to be thrown away carelessly. They can receive two combat-improving upgrades. * Gondor: Gondor Siege Vessel * Rohan: Rohan Bombardship * Elves: Elven Bombardment Ship * Dwarves: Dale Bombardship * Evil: Corsair Bombardment Ship The attack of Gondor, Rohan, and Evil's long-range ships is a fiery stone shot from a mighty catapult. The Elven attack consists of a massive sparkling bolt-like projectile shot from a giant ballista. The Dwarven attack is two stones shot out from both sides of a mounted catapult (the texture used is the Erebor Catapult). Abilities Bombard / Stop Bombardment -''' This allows the player to pick a place on which the siege ship will continually bombard, or to stop that bombardment. Elite/Special Warships Dol_Amroth_Battleship_(upgraded).png|Men Elven_Storm_Ship_(upgraded).png|Elves Wind Tactsman.png|Dwarves Doom Ship.png|Evil ''1000''' (Dol Amroth) / 500 (Elven Storm/Wind/Doom) resources'' 50''' (Dol Amroth/Wind) / 25 (Elven Storm/Doom) command points'' * ''Health: '''1000 These warships are stronger than standard warships or have special abilities. Some factions share these ships. They can receive two combat-improving upgrades. The Dol Amroth Battleship can be recruited by Gondor/Arnor and Rohan. It boasts double the health of standard warships, making it an especially tough opponent, especially once upgraded. The Elven Storm Ship, recruited by Lothlorien and Imladris, causes a destructive whirlpool once it has moved close to an enemy ship, causing massive damage in just a few seconds. It can be countered by defeating it at range. The Wind Yachtsman is recruitable by all Dwarven factions through their connections to Dale. It is smaller and cheaper than the Battleship of Dale, yet its true strength lies in its unmatchable speed. This speed and maneuverability make the Wind Yachtsman perfect for lightning strikes on enemy fleets. The Doom Ship is recruited by Mordor, Isengard and Angmar. It is manned by a mountain troll and functions similarly to the Elven Storm Ship, getting close to enemy ships before detonating the casks of explosives that fill the ship. The explosion generated is enough to sink all ships in the immediate vicinity, including the Doom Ship itself. Upgrades All ships except transport ships can receive two upgrades. Good Factions 'Cirdan's Craftwork -' Restores the ship's health over time (cost: 300) 'Armor -' Upgrades the ship with additional armor, significantly reducing the amount of damage taken (cost: 200) Evil Factions 'Pirate Flags -' Significantly increases damage dealt 'Armor -' Upgrades the ship with additional armor, significantly reducing the amount of damage taken (cost: 200) Maps with Shipwrights 2 Player Maps * Celduin River (4 shipwrights) * Dor-en-Enil (4 shipwrights) * Forlindon (3 shipwrights) * Harlindon (3 shipwrights) * Southlindon (4 shipwrights) * Umbar (4 shipwrights) 3 Player Maps * Grey Havens (6 shipwrights) * Harlindon (3 shipwrights) * Rivendell (1 shipwright) 5 Player Maps * Belfalast (4 shipwrights) 8 Player Maps * Evendim (9 shipwrights) * Mordor (4 shipwrights) Category:Unit